know your limits
by Tormented Fallen Angel
Summary: first story people ! how Trunks falls in love with Gohan please R


Tormented Fallen Angel

Know your limits

Disclaimer:

I do not own: Dbz, Trunks, Gohan, Bulma, Chi-chi, #17, #18, or any other person that might pop out in this story. I'm just a writer who write's this for fun. (that's a no brainer!)

My story begins when my father and my other friends get whiped out by those assholes of androids.

This is the time I train with Gohan.

I'm his pupil, he's my master, period, or so I thought.

From the moment I got to train with him. I knew ther was something special about him.

Though I couldn't place my finger on it. I shook the feeling of and trained like I never trained before! The strange thing was that the feeling didn't leave instead it became stronger.

Like the fire that burned inside me to destroy those lousy androids. I thought it was because I had been friends with Gohan for some years that I felt so connected to him. But one night I had a dream that made me realize the truth.

I've fallen in love with my master! Scared by this reality I dressed myself and took a walk.

After hours of wandering and using every braincell that I had I started to think what could have made me fall in love. More hours flew by and numb from all the thinking I fell on my bed, the next thing I know is that i'm being woken by Gohan! "Wake up, it's time for training!" I sprung awake and my head collided with his. "Damn, Trunks, if your not carefull somebody might get hurt,namely me!" A blush started to appear on my face and I had to look away if I didn't want him seeing it. "Get dressed, we've got to train if we ever want to defeat those androids!" He left my room. And I fell back on my bed. After five minutes he again apeared at my door.

He yelled:" How much times do I have to repeat, GET DRESSED!"

I sighed and looked at him and answered:" Do I have to?"

I could swear I saw a grin!

I sighed again and dragged myself to the closet." I'll leave you here to get dressed, 5 minutes, FIVE!" He left the room and I dressed myself.

I entered the kitchen and grabbed an orange.( well I had to eat!)

When I saw my mom crying!"What's the matter": I asked very politly. She shook her head and looked me in the eyes and said: "Nothing, dear, nothing."

She smiled vagely and I ran outside the house as I heard Gohan calling for me.

"Get your lazy butt here, right this instant!"

"Yes, sir"

The training didn't go very well because I was still thinking of him.

But I was shook out of my dream as a ki-blast hit me on the chest.

I fell on the floor with a crash and Gohan yelled:" Keep your focus and defence up, I know you can do this!"

I had to become stronger to make him proud, and revenge my father, by taking out the androids by myself. The day seemed like hell because I couldn't keep my focus up, as I was slammed across the training-ground.

After the training I quickly flew home, as I was so hungry that I could eat a horse!

I did the dishes with mom. (Better than doing it alone, I'm kind of clumsy!)

I layed myself on the bed and again the dreams began.

Disclaimer: I do not own: Dbz, Gohan, ... jada, jada, jada

Dreams where I kissed Gohan, feel his lips on my neck, his hand down my shirt.

Then I'm awoken by mom she's hovering above me, telling me the training was cancelled because Gohan had to study, Chi-Chi had forced him.

I sighed because I was looking forward to training with him.

Almost falling I crawl out of my bed.

I dress myself and walk downstairs to get a proper breakfast.

Mom had already cooked the eggs and made toast.

She was perfectly happy again.

I asked:" Mom?"

"Yes, Trunks?"

"Why were you crying yesterday?" I didn't feel well asking this, because it wasn't really none of my business.

She sighed and said:" you little courious monkey"

"Mom..."

"Ok, you win": I was actually thinking of your father, how he sometimes made me go beserk with his "Woman!" and his short behaviour, but he to had his nice periods, he was proud, and sort of clumsy in the kitchen. But he really could apreciate a good meal, and sometimes,

He and I were lying in the grass at night and expressing our love for each other. Watching the stars and being al romantic and stuff."

"Your father wasn't really easy to handle, sometimes even downright rude, but he was a noble man when it came to his family, he didn't really show much affection towards you but he did love you!"

That's why I was crying, I missed him, his precense and his behaviour.

With my question answered I got of my chair and walked towards the stairs, I turned around to say goodnight to mom, as she suddenly asked me what was on my mind.

I stopped and again looked her in the eyes.

"I...eeeuuuuhhhhmmm...," an uneasy silence fell.

"You can tell me, honey." No, I can't." "Yes, you can".

"Allright, you win, I'll tell!": I moaned. "You better take a seat for this one, it'll blow your socks off!" "Ok." She sat down and I told her she couldn't tell a living soul nor a dead. She agreed and I started to rattle my story from the beginning to the end, how I've fallen in love with Gohan. Her mouth opened more and more of astonishement. "No": she said with a undertone of disbelief. "Your kidding me, right?" "I never noticed you had feelings for him!"

"Well it's not like I'm going to walk around with a fuzzy look on my face, that would be a dead giveaway." She nodded."Thanks for telling me, Trunks, I really appreciate you trust me so well!" I couldn't sleep because every time I tried I thougt of Gohan! The next day, Gohan hung over me to wake me up. Still keeping the incident of what happend a couple of days before I forced myself to be completly awoken before I sat upward. Again he said;"Get dressed, we've got to train!" "Ok" I dressed myself and got downstairs and took an orange. ( I really like oranges!) and yet again I hear Gohan yelling:" Hey, slowpoke, do you want to get stronger or what!" "yeah, yeah, I'm coming already, keep your pants on!" Training got alot easier because I really was growing stronger!

Disclaimer: I'm not dumb you know i'm not going to write the same thing over and over again, SO: look at the first page!

I almost became super-saiyan, he was proud of me I could see that, though I couldn't get satisfaction of that because I knew I wasn't super-saiyan...YET.

After the training I sat myself next to Gohan and forced myself to tell, I whispered: "Gohan..." that's when the blast came, we both sprung to our feet, I begged him if I could come with him to defeat those androids!"No, you can't" "But I've become stronger, you said it yourself!" "But I'm much more vulnerable when your around!" "But..." that's as far as I could come because I then was knocked unconcious! I woke up because of the rain, I stood up and realized he had battled them alone, and he didn't return, desperate I went looking for him

in the nearby town where we heard the blast. I walked for ten minutes rain pouring down my face and when I found him, he was lying there in a puddle of water, Gohan, the great Super-Saiyan, I was soaked, but I didn't feel it, because he was dead, I couldn't expres my love for him anymore! Tears and rain mixed on my face and slipped down my face, I was overflooded by emotion, rage, disapointment, sadness...! I clutched my hands so hard blood dripped from them and something broke inside of me, I let it all out, and I became super- saiyan! That's when I dicided that this had to end, that the Gohan from the past should live on, that I should take mom's timemachine, and go back, so that he would survive.

**THE END**


End file.
